


Carry On My Wayward Son

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [27]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, Drabble, F/M, Half-Siblings, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks of his life after the aftermath of losing the one person who meant the world to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On My Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Supernatural/Sons of Anarchy, Sam, Dean, and Jax, wayward sons

Sam ran a hand through his hair as he sat in main room of the clubhouse and he could hear the sounds around him but nothing was really registering to him. Not while he was still living in some form of hell thanks to the events of the last twenty-four hours.

A hell that had consisted of his fiancee Jessica being shot dead right in front of him and the worse part was there had been nothing he could do.

Though as he turned to look at Dean and Jax, his two brothers though really in all actuality Jax was only his half brother, he knew they were thinking of things to do. Thinking of ways to get back at the people who had killed Jessica and ruined Sam's life.

Mainly because this is what they did. This was their life, a life they had gotten because they were the wayward son's of John Winchester, a man who had taught his boys the life they knew. A man who had died when Sam was young..and someone who Jax was slowly taking after more so than Dean.

"Hey Sammy," Jax spoke as he walked over to Sam, bending down to his height. "Dean and I, we have your back baby brother. We're going to kill the son of a bitches who hurt you."


End file.
